villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cemetery Wind
Cemetery Wind is the the main antagonistic faction of the 2014 film Transformers: Age of Extinction. It is a secret black ops unit of the Central Intelligence Agency created by the Corrupt Official Harold Attinger. History Origins Cemetery Wind was formed after the battle of Chicago and the disbandment of NEST as the human alliance with the Autobots had been terminated. They were tasked to eliminate any remaining Decepticons on Earth and was ordered by the President, but the Autobots was banned hunting, because they are heroes, along with allies of the U.S military, who saved the human race. Attinger secretly disobeyed the President; he took advantage of his authority, made a deal with Lockdown, eliminating all Transformers, delivering their remains to KSI to melt them down for materials to build their artificial, remote-controlled Transformers, make them a better world and killing anyone who discovered their operation. Deciding to function as a state police, they started offering financial rewards to ordinary civilians that report alien activity towards them. Targeting the Autobots Cemetery Wind successfully killed off Leadfoot and Ratchet before shipping their remains in to KSI, but failed to do so for Optimus. An off-screen battle explained by Lockdown was that Cemetery Wind and Lockdown were fighting him in Mexico City, having managed to shoot Optimus three times, but he was able to escape and fled the scene to avoid getting killed, causing an angered Lockdown to blame and reconsider his contract with Cemetery Wind. Attempting to target the Yeager family and a car chase in Texas Right before Optimus went into hiding under the barn's floors, Cade Yeager's greedy, backstabbing friend Lucas Flannery turned Optimus in, but rather than getting the check, Lucas got guns pointed at his face when Cemetery Wind couldn't find Optimus and suspected Cade, Tessa and Lucas were all hiding the Autobot leader. Optimus refused to sacrifice Cade and Tessa's lives to further ensure his own safety, so he jumped out to attack Cemetery Wind, although he didn't have enough time to wipe them all out when Lockdown started chasing him. A chase erupted in the city with Cemetery Wind pursuing Cade, Tessa, Shane and Lucas. The humans successfully escaped by driving off a ramp and, except for Lucas who gets killed by Lockdown's grenade, manage to reconnect with Optimus to escape. Then, Attinger scolds and demerits his men for their failure to capture Optimus, not taking into account at all that Optimus was too biologically powerful to be captured by humans. Conclusion and Disbandment After the war in Hong Kong ended, and with both Attinger and Savoy's deaths, Cemetery Wind was disbanded by the President and the U.S. government and labeled as a terrorist organization. It was presumed that the other Cemetery Wind members either have been killed or arrested for their actions, as they are now No. 1 on the NSA, CIA, Interpol and FBI's most wanted list. Legacy However, a new organization called the TRF (Transformers Reaction Force) was created from the remnants of dissolved CIA unit, Cemetery Wind, with the same intentions as its predecessor; destroy the entire factions of Transformers, both Autobots and Decepticons, hiding in Earth. However, unlike the Cemetery Wind, the TRF creates an alliance with Autobots to save the world before being disbanded at the end. Gallery 58866fa460ccf14989d51bff6fb971e6.jpg|Another Cemetery Wind logo. Transformersageofextinctionverkeepearthhumanposterbeeversion.jpg|Another logo of Transformers. Cards.jpg|Harold shows the cards of the transformers who are dead or alive. Lockdown & Savoy.jpg|Savoy and Lockdown prepare to finish off Ratchet. WM11c08.jpg|Harold looks at the photo to see what they've got. Move Out.jpg|Savoy lets Attinger know that Cemetery Wind is moving out. Helicopter.jpg|A Cemetery Wind helicopter (Viper 1-5) is also moving out. Cemetery Wind-0.jpg|Cemetery Wind members with James arrive to Cade's house. That's Gonna Leave A Mark.jpg|While Optimus is on the run, a few Cemetery Wind members got hit by Shane's wheels from his car. Fire-0.jpg|A Cemetery Wind member uses a minigun to shoot the Yeager family. James falling to his death.jpg|James Savoy meets his deathly fate as punishment for his heinous actions Decepticon Terminated.jpg|Harold gets his comeuppance when he is fatally blasted by Optimus Prime Two Cemetery Wind helicopters.jpg|Two Cemetery Wind helicopters searching the abandoned ship with their rotating spotlights. Trivia *Known Transformers labeled on Attinger's cards are Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron, Sentinel Prime, Starscream, Ironhide, Shockwave, Wheeljack/Que, Mirage/Dino, Arcee (misspelled as "Acree"), the Driller, Garbagebot (misspelled as "Garagebot") and Loader. **The latter two were retroactively established to be the identity two incidental Decepticons featured in Dark of the Moon Loader is stated to be the Superfund truck Decepticon by Ask Vector Prime. Meanwhile, Garbagebot is the identity of a garbage truck Decepticon resembling Long Haul *Aside from Ratchet and Leadfoot, Cemetery Wind also killed Sideswipe, according to the Age of Extinction Topps Europe collector cards. **However, it is unknown if they killed Mirage or Roadbuster as neither of them returned in subsequent films after Dark of the Moon. **Fortunately, Mirage's card does not have a red square, possibly indicating that he is still alive. Meanwhile, Topspin is shown to be alive in The Last Knight. See also *Cemetery Wind on Transformers Wiki Navigation ru:Могильный ветер Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Usurper Category:Transformers Villains Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Delusional Category:Mercenaries Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Teams Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Supremacists Category:Stalkers Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Military Category:Live Action Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Cowards Category:Pawns